Changed Future
by Kokuja-Fafnir
Summary: Instead of wanting to become King, he wanted to prepare them. In order to prepare them, he wanted to make them realize how foolish they were of thinking that defeating dragons would be that easy. The easy way wasn't his way, it never was. No, he would show them the hard way how the circumstances between the powers of dragons and dragon slayers really was.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this was an idea that randomly popped up inside my mind. I'm gonna experiment with this one, see where it leads and look if people like it or not.**_

**_Oh well, let's find out._**

* * *

**:Chapter 0: **

**.****Prologue.**

The Grand Magic Games.

An event held in the capital of Fiore to determine who the strongest guild of the kingdom was. Participants ranged from unknown guilds to the most famous and strongest of them, competing with one another for the title of strongest guild. Every year this event would attract the eyes of not only eager spectators to watch their idols fight for glory and fame, but also the eyes of fighters self who were determined to achieve that glory.

In the year X791, it was no different than the recent years that had passed. This annual competition would be held in the capital city of Crocus as every year. Nothing special was expected aside the usual excitement that would come with it.

That's what they thought.

During the year X791, two very notable events happened that shook Fiore's very core.

The first one was the return of the Tenrou Team of Fairy Tail which vanished 7 years prior. This team consisted of what was known as the core members of the guild Fairy Tail. Without its most notable and strongest members, Fairy Tail soon fell from grace and was degraded to a third-class guild. Despite the efforts of the remaining members, Fairy Tail never recovered from its lose and they finally relented in the fact that they lost their precious family members. To honor the memory of their fallen friends, the rest of Fairy Tail's members decided to participate in the Grand Magic Games.

Every year ended with the same result.

They ended at the bottom of the ranking list. Hope seemed to be lost by the remaining members of Fairy Tail, and with good reason.

Until _they _returned.

7 years after Acnologia's appearance and the initial destruction that he inflicted on Tenroujima, the members who disappeared from the face of the earth returned home and news spread like a wild-fire, alerting the remaining top guilds that with them back, the competition would be a lot more difficult. Nevertheless, the people were more than joyous when the Tenrou Team came back to Magnolia.

Now with their family, more or less, complete the newly reborn Fairy Tail decided to participate again, confident now in their victory.

And victory they achieved.

During the last event of X791 year's Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail stood victorious in front of its enemies, defeating their opponents with incredible force and will. Everything seemed to be as it was before the disappearance of the Tenrou Team. Fairy Tail stood yet again at the top of the food chain and they thought they could resume their normal life again.

Until the second notable event happened.

After Fairy Tail claimed victory in the Grand Magic Games's final battle, a shocking discovery was made as a secret hidden deep within the catacombs of the Domus Flau came to light, discovered by a member of Fairy Tail. What man discovered there would be always imprinted in their memories.

The Dragon Graveyard.

A legacy left by those who participated in the legendary Dragon Civil War. An ancient relic that showed what kind of creatures dwelt the lands of Earthland once.

Creatures of tremendous power, wisdom and might.

Creatures that were once regarded as Gods.

Creatures known as dragons.

Following the events of discovering the Dragon Graveyard, another shocking revelation was made. A dead dragon's spirit was summoned and asked what the meaning of this place was. The dragon known as Zilconis was summoned, a reptilian-like creature with scales as green as jade, hence why he called himself the Jade Dragon, and revealed what happened 400 years ago.

With Zilconis explaining the until now mysterious Dragon Civil War, the origins of Dragon Slayer Magic and how the Dragon King Acnologia came to existence, the mystery regarding the dragons was, if slightly, unveiled.

But it didn't stop there.

Once the dragon Zilconis was laid to rest again, Arcadios, Squadron Chief of Fiore decided to enter the stage and reveal something else regarding the dragons.

The Eclipse Project.

A plan, rather, a gate to send people back to the past. The Eclipse Project was specifically designed so that said person would travel back in time before Zeref achieved his immortality which was during the Dragon Civil War as well as Acnologia's ascension as Dragon King and Bringer of the Apocalypse. Without his immortal life, Zeref could be beaten and with his defeat in the past, the entire course of time would change drastically.

The consequences didn't matter at the moment. Honestly, they didn't matter because they were unknown. Still, they were considered to be drastic and it would very well change the entire world as it is known today.

But one thing was for sure. If it meant stopping Zeref, the consequences didn't matter, for a world without Zeref was better than a world with him. With this thought in mind, the group proceeded through their actions, facing numerous obstacles in the process, but they pulled through eventually.

Until they faced _him._

Never would they have thought to face _him _in battle one day. _He, _who they considered their dearest friend and comrade, who they considered the very embodiment of Fairy Tail.

Who they considered their guide through the darkness...

A guide who himself now turned into darkness...

* * *

The situation seemed to be hopeless. Natsu and co. were fighting off both the guards of Fiore and the Executioners and they were starting to get overwhelmed.

Natsu ducked under a swing of a guard's spear before delivering a punch engulfed in red flames into the man's face, sending him crashing towards one of his co-soldiers. As beautiful as that punched may had seemed to the pinkette, he had no time to be proud of his handy work as he noticed through the corner of his eyes that another one was charging at him from his right while two others were running in front of him.

"Tsk, these bastards don't now when... to... QUIT!" As soon as felt the guard to his right was close enough, Natsu jumped up and turned around before he heel-kicked the man's helmet, knocking it off in the process.

The pinkette's kick made him stagger a bit as he felt his head pound because of the kick his head received. The rose-haired Dragon Slayer jumped behind the guardsman and grabbed him by his nape and the belt around his waist before lifting him up above his head. The pink-haired mage grinned menacingly as he turned around again and faced the guards behind him.

"CATCH!"

The pinkette threw the guard with great force, earning him a yell of surprise from the soldier as he was sent barreling towards the two soldiers. The guard slammed into his fellow soldiers, halting their charge as they crashed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Loke's fists were illuminated with a golden bright glow, courtesy of his rings, and charged forward with a battle-cry. The orange-haired delivered a quick uppercut to an unsuspecting guard, making him drop his spear in the process. Loke then quickly raised his elbow above said guard's head and smashed it on top of the soldier's head, knocking him out completely. Readjusting his glasses, the Celestial Spirit smirked at the fallen form of the guard.

"These guys are a piece of cake. Don't worry, Lucy, I'll make sure they won't harm you or your future self." The spirit smiled charmingly as he stood protectively in front of his master and her future self, his fists still glowing brightly.

Despite his effort to calm Lucy, Loke knew very well that they wouldn't last for long; they were heavily outnumbered, roughly ten to one, and on top of that, the Kingdom's Executioners were also still present without a scratch.

This was starting to get ugly for them.

Loke clenched his fists, feeling a sense of dread because of the situation; as strong as he, Natsu and Wendy may be, it would be impossible for them to win in this situation. Their strength were depleting by the minute due to exhaustion. He also felt angry at himself for being unable to do anything. As Lucy's spirit, he swore to himself and the Spirit King to protect the blonde no matter what.

Now, it seemed that he couldn't keep his promise.

"Yield while you can, criminals! Execution is inevitable for traitors such as yourselves!" The leader exclaimed, his face calm and composed as he ordered more and more guards to apprehend Natsu and the rest.

"Like hell we'll yield, how about I execute you all by myself!" The pinkette rebuked, holding a guard in a head-lock while glaring daggers at the leader of the Executioners.

Frowning in response, the Head Executioner motioned with his hand to his underlings. "Very well, if you want to play it like that..." The man's face then morphed into a sneer full of malice as he said that. "Then die here as the filth you are!"

"Yes, you all gonna be executed~"

"Executed! Executed!"

Uosuke extended his hands and opened his palms, ready to activate his **Terrain Effect Magic **to destroy the floor beneath Natsu and the rest to completely bury them underneath the rubble that would soon follow. "Tai, Tai!"

As he was about to activate his magic, through the corner of his eye Uosuke noticed a small black ember on his pants.

"...Eh?"

Panicking, the black-haired dropped his hands and frantically tried to extinguish the black fire that started to increase in size and heat.

"TAI, TAI!"

The Executioner Leader turned to his underling with a confused frown on his face. "What's taking so long, Uosuke? Bury these traitors already!" The man barked before he comprehended what was happening to his subordinate.

Before anything else could be said, a large storm of black fire engulfed the entire hall where the two parties were fighting, completely swallowing the guards and the Executioners in a sea of fire as the place raged in an inferno.

"What's happening!?" Lucy panicked as she witnessed what just happened, shielding her eyes because of the heat those black flames radiated with.

"Ah! I'm burning! What's the meaning of this!?"

"It burns... IT BURNS!"

The guards were starting to completely panic as one by one they were engulfed by dark flames. All of the soldiers were desperately trying to put down those flames that were eating at their clothes, but to no avail.

The leader of the Executioners watched with horror and dismay as he saw how his soldiers and subordinates were eaten by those black flames.

"What the-" In the blink of an eye, he too was engulfed by pitch-black flames as the last expression on his face before he was completely swallowed was that of complete shock.

While this all happened, Natsu looked on, completely taken aback of the sudden turn of events as the black flames started to retract back to the end of the hall opposite of them, taking the soldiers and executioners with them.

"W-What's going on!?"

* * *

Jellal was sitting on a rock, his hands intertwined before his face, and looked with a thoughtful expression into air, Meredy and Ultear right behind him. The bluenette kept pondering about the recent events that have been unfolding themselves, trying to connect the dots and figuring out what was happening now.

_"I don't understand. This isn't making any sense... Every year we felt this mysterious power and yet, Future Lucy came this year? On top of that, she came the third of June, which doesn't make sense seeing as I was going to confront the person from the future right after my match with Jura... this one feels so familiar. As if I've_ witnessed _it myself..._"

"Wait... Of course, how come we've not noticed this!"

The Time Mage and the girl she considered her daughter were watching the azure-head intently, curious because of his outburst. "Is something wrong, Jellal?"

"There is someone else from the future here..."

Ultear's and Meredy's eyes widened in disbelief at hearing Jellal's exclamation as they took a step back.

"S-someone else? What are you talking about?"

The bluenette abruptly stood up, his face sweating slightly at his own theory. "This aura that I sensed was somehow familiar to me back when I tried to confront said person from the future, only this one felt more dark and twisted, like Zeref's. But when I met Future Lucy, it was different, completely different. Yes, the spell she used, Eclipse, also known as Time Traveling is a spell created by Zeref himself. Therefore, some magical residue was probably clinging on Lucy, explaining why some magic related to Zeref was sensed around her. But other than that, her aura felt normal, not dark in any way at all... But the person I was about to confront on the other hand..."

* * *

"A man!? The person who informed and prepared you for Eclipse 2 was... a man!?"

The jade-haired girl nodded, her anxiousness evident on her face as she glanced up to Arcadios. "Yes, he said what I should have done regarding the preparations for Eclipse."

The white-armored man took a step back, this piece of information bothering him greatly.

There was another person from the future? What were his motives? What was he even doing here? Was he a threat to the kingdom?

What was going to happen now?

* * *

The hall where Team Natsu, sans Erza and Gray, was still held some traces of fire lingering around; some were dancing on the ground while others clung on the walls. They were glancing around, looking for any signs of the Fiore soldiers, but they found none, only debris scattered, black flames, spears and swords lying around and more debris.

"W-where are all the guards?" Happy spoke up, his eyes scanning the place as he walked cautiously around the place.

"They all vanished without a trace..." Carla responded, her eyes still fixated on the remaining flames that were littered around. She stopped in front of a small light of fire and looked in it.

"Oh? This is a surprise..."

The hall once again was starting to fill with dark flames, ending a couple of meters in front of Natsu and his friends.

"Be on your guard, there's someone here!" Loke shouted as he once again stood in front of the two Lucy's, his stance on high-alert and protective.

The flames were starting to die down slowly as a figure could be discern within it. Said person swung his arm and made the flames vanish, revealing himself to the world.

What the people present saw made their heartbeats stop for a moment.

The man standing in front of them wore a high-collared white cape that ended till his knees with the part which is draped over his shoulders colored in a black fashion and tiger-patterns along the edges. His cape was hold together in front of his neck by a strap with one button on each side. Underneath his cape, the man wears an Y-shaped sleeveless vest with a long-sleeved undershirt beneath it. His Y-shaped vest has three circles going down and it splits at his waist on four sides, each side having similar circles going down. Around his waist was a white belt to hold up his clothes. The man's legs were covered with black-colored trousers neatly tucked into a pair of ankle-high boots.

His clothes already made him stand out, but the part which made his beholders breathless was his hair.

The man had silky long hair neatly combed back and tight into a long, high ponytail which ended till the mid of his back.

Nothing strange aside from the way of fashion and hairstyle, he could pass as a normal man.

"I-impossible..."

"H-how..."

Though, two things completely discarded that.

One: the color of his hair.

Two: the scaly-white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I never would've thought to see myself from 7 years ago..."

Natsu had the sudden urge to collapse, unable to fathom who just stood before him as he started to tremble in complete confusion.

"You are..."

"...Me? Aye, I am you, and you are me, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**...Damn, I'm getting rusty. It not even reached 3k of words. Oh well, I'm fairly satisfied, seeing as it is a one-shot.**

**Okay, this is random to its max honestly. I came with this little idea a while back and I thought 'Why the hell not, it looks interesting enough'**

**Yes, if you haven't noticed yet, Natsu came from the future instead of Rogue. With what intentions? Only I know...**

**Okay, I can post this as a one-shot or, if people want to see more of it, I can expand it to a story. It won't be long, actually, but consider it an actual Arc... **

**There something else. If someone wants to write this instead of ****_me, _****then please contact me beforehand cause I honestly don't know if I can keep up with this many stories combined with what kind of person I am. **

**A.K.A A lazy bastard...**

**What I'm aiming for with this is mainly reviews, cause I wanna know if it appeals to the people... Follows and Favorites are good and al, but if you don't voice your opinion about it, I can't work with it then. Don't worry, if it's getting expanded, you won't regret it so voice your opinion... or else...**

**You guys know who I am.**

**Your black serpent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

**I do own the idea of this story.**

* * *

**:Chapter 1:**

**.Treason.**

Petrified.

The remaining members of Team Natsu stood petrified in front of the man with dark pink hair, who glanced with a condescending expression at them. Never in their lives had they imagined to see one of their dearest friends look at that them with an expression as cold and dark as that one.

He who grinned the brightest, who smiled the warmest and who fought the most passionate for his guild now stood before them with an aura radiating with malignant intentions.

It felt completely surreal.

But nonetheless, there he stood, with a small confident smile, gazing at his guild members in disdain.

Everything about him seemed completely different; his posture, his battle-hardened face, his usual warm eyes now as cold as ice.

His entire image was completely different so to say.

His usually cheerful and bright face was no more and replaced with an expression filled with alluring darkness, enticing and calm. Instead of his black-onyx eyes, they now shown as dark as crimson blood giving off an eerie radiance. To finish his complete change of appearance, along his left-eye a strange intricate tattoo was portrayed; consisting of three curved black symbols, one around the edges of his eye, another above his eyebrow which in turn had the shape of a crescent at its top and lastly one on his cheek.

All of them wondered what could have happened to Natsu to undergo such changes.

All of them wondered.

Except Future Lucy.

Only she had a slight hunch.

Natsu glanced at his counterpart with confused eyes, his onyx orbs absorbing the image of himself who stood in front of him with his arms crossed behind his back and flashing a smile.

A smile that lacked any kind of warmth.

"H-how-"

"Spare me your nonsensical babbling." Future Natsu interrupted, his hand held up as a gesture to stop.

Even his way of talking was completely out of character.

The long-haired pinkette approached his past self and stopped in front of him. Future Natsu seized Natsu up, his own red orbs exploring every nook and cranny of the Dragon Slayer before snorting as if he just heard a good joke.

"I can't believe I was this weak." The pinkette scoffed, his eyes showing off a glint of obvious disgust which was directed to his past counterpart.

This shocked Natsu out of his surprised state and he shot a defiant glare at his future counterpart. "Say that again!?"

Natsu's effort of intimidating him only amused Future Natsu even more, making him smirk arrogantly. "If you insist... You're weak."

Natsu gritted his teeth and tightly clenched his fist in restrained anger as he glanced on towards his counterpart, unconsciously creating steam out of his clenched fist.

He hated it when he was called weak and he would repay the fool ten-fold for calling him such.

Didn't matter if he was now about to kick his own ass.

Before the rosy-haired Dragon Slayer could show how he felt about being called weak, Natsu felt a hand land on top of his shoulder, making him turn around with a glare while bearing his short fangs at said person. "What!? I was about to punch this guy to... kingdom... come?"

Natsu's last words lacked any power or anger in them as soon as he noticed that Future Lucy's hand was on his shoulder, her expression that of horror as she didn't face Natsu but his future counterpart.

"I-impossible, you were supposed to be..."

"...Dead? Aye, who wouldn't be if he faced five dragons simultaneously." Future Natsu finished, his tone filled with resentment as he breathed out the last sentence. The blonde went silent and she furrowed her eyebrows at that as a droplet of sweat trickled down her face, showing that she wasn't comfortable with Future Natsu here.

"W-what were we supposed to do then. We tried our-"

"...Best?" Future Natsu growled, throwing the girl a scowl filled with anger. " You guys were pathetic. If only you _listened _then none of that would've happened!" The pinkette spoke in barely restrained anger, his magic reacting to his emotions as black flames suddenly engulfed the Dragon Slayer.

The blonde haired girl from the future went quite and glanced towards the ground with a look mixed with regret and sorrow, unable to give a proper answer back; she knew that he was right, that was why she couldn't retort back.

"What are you doing here..." The blonde finally whispered under her breath, still not looking to Future Natsu.

Future Natsu's demeanor suddenly changed, his glare completely morphed into a dark smirk at hearing Future Lucy's question as his black flames died down.

"What am I doing here, you ask?" The pinkette repeated, his smirking slowly reducing into a knowing smile. "I'm here... to open the gates and change the future..."

* * *

On top of a building, the blue-haired ex-Saint Jellal observed his surroundings, his eyes traveled all over the Blooming City in search for suspicious acts. After the bluenette's conclusion that someone else could have come from the future too, he immediately took actions and ordered Ultear and Meredy to search Crocus thoroughly.

If someone was here too, and had other intentions then Future Lucy, then Jellal wanted to at least know what they were.

He wanted to take no chances.

Jellal's sight fell on Mercurius Castle and he sensed that an unsettling feeling started to build inside his guts. He didn't know why, but his feelings told him that something was going on there.

Something terribly wrong.

And he received his answer quickly.

A sudden flux of magical power erupted near the royal palace, a very powerful and dark magical power, making the azure-head's eyes go wide in surprise and shock.

Jellal's reaction was instant and he jumped off the building towards another one, repeating this pace as he headed towards Mercurius Palace. The bluenette took out a Lacrima orb out of his robes and channeled some magic into it, waiting for it to respond. A few seconds later, the sphere showed the images of both Ultear and Meredy who were looking at him expectantly.

"Jellal, did you feel-"

"Yes, I felt it, it's near Mercurius Palace and I'm heading there right now." The azure-head answered quickly. "I want you guys to help out the mages of the Grand Magic Games, they could use your help." Jellal commanded his friends as he noticed that he was nearing Mercurius.

Meredy frowned at the bluenette. "What about you? Don't you need any help?" The pink-haired asked.

Jellal curtly shook his head. "I'll be fine, Meredy; I'm only going to check out what happened."

Giving a nod and accepting their leader's request, Ultear's and Meredy's image faded away, leaving the bluenette to his thoughts as the man's eyes drifted towards the royal palace.

_"Why am I having a bad feeling about this..."_

* * *

Lucy and the rest were dumbfounded by Future Natsu's answer. He wanted to open the gates, probably the Eclipse Gates, just like them. But why Why did he want to open the gates? Opening the gates meant traveling back in time, but he already came from the future...

Did he travel back in time in order to travel back in time, again?

Lucy stepped forward with a serious expression. "You're not making any sense; didn't you come from the future? Why would you travel back in time... to travel back in time again?" The blonde pointed out, earning murmurs from her friends who were thinking the same.

Future Natsu chuckled dryly and shook his head, his ponytail swaying with the move as he did so. His red eyes were locked with Lucy's brown ones, making the girl feel like the man stared into her very core and tried to burn it to crisps. "You guys don't know the _other _way Eclipse could be used?"

The Fairy Tail members blinked, not suspecting that answer.

"What other way..." Loke asked carefully, his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as his brown orbs were completely focused on the long-haired pinkette; not for a single moment had he dropped his guard. The senses of the orange-haired spirit were screaming at him to get the hell away from Natsu's counterpart, but he ignored it.

Though it still bothered him greatly.

The pinkette took a long breath and sighed it out. "I see, then, I assume you guys do now that 10000 dragons are heading this way, correct?"

All of the group nodded and Future Natsu decided to continue. "Then, you guys are also aware that defeating 10000 dragons is impossible... correct?"

Future Natsu received no answer at that but he noticed that all of them were glancing with desperate expressions towards the grounds, their worry all over their faces. Future Natsu could practically _feel _their desperation.

If someone had paid attention, they would've noticed the slight twitch upwards of Future Natsu's lips.

"Luckily, here is where I step in." Future Natsu exclaimed, his face back to his composed expression from earlier. The Fairy Tail members focused their attention back to Future Natsu, looking at him expectantly.

"You see, I come from a future where dragons have taken over the world seven years from now one. Earthland as we know it now doesn't exist anymore and only a tenth of the current human population still lives. In my time, Acnologia has claimed the world as his own and rules with an iron fist over the remaining humans that are still alive." Future Natsu explained.

The pinkette told about how the dragons had so-called 'realized' that living alongside humans what nothing more but an optimistic dream and that they have always been the rightful rulers and dwellers of the magical world. Even though there were still dragons who disagreed, the amount wasn't as much as during the Dragon Civil War. Before they attacked humanity, the dragons first 'purged' their own kind from compassionate and pro-human types before invading Earthland, preventing a repeat from 400 years ago. Now with no dragons at the humans' side, the outcome of the battle was pretty much obvious.

But humanity was too arrogant to see that in.

Humans were first optimistic, even confident in their win as they put their hopes in the fact that they had dragon slayers at their side, mages who were raised and trained to eventually defeat dragons.

And so they faced the threat... head on.

The battle was nothing less from a massacre.

After years of fighting off dragon after dragon, humans came to the conclusion that they were fighting a hopeless one-sided battle as their enemy was superior in every way. It took probably ten dragon slayers to actually defeat a dragon.

This news shocked the members of Fairy Tail, especially Natsu.

Was the power gap between dragons and dragon slayers... that large?

Future Natsu continued about how the tyranny of the dragons was as they used humans as they would use tools. He also explained that he was one of the few dragon slayers who survived the attack.

Coming with plan after plan to defeat the dragons and Acnologia, humanity eventually settled its last hope on something they first swore to never use.

The use of Black Magic, more specific, magic that Zeref created.

And here is where Eclipse jumped in.

"As a final means to alter our timeline, we decided to use Eclipse and travel back in time to this specific date. Seeing as you people were not aware that Eclipse could have been used differently, I approached Princess Hisui and explained its complex workings and how it could be used; Eclipse has two ways of functioning." The pinkette stuck out his pinkie and ring finger, empathizing his point. "One; it can be used as a portal to travel back in time." The rosy-haired man closed his ring finger." Or two; You can use it as a weapon; the Eclipse Cannon... A weapon capable of defeating 10000 dragons. In other words; our only chance of defeating them."

The eyes of the Fairy Tail members widened in disbelief, not believing their ears as they processed what Future Natsu said.

"Y-you mean..." Happy started meekly, his voice slightly trembling in disbelief.

"We're able to defeat the dragons!?"

Future Natsu smiled at the Fairy Tail members, a smile they all recognized as soon as they saw it.

He was sincere about this.

"Thank God! Then we have a chance against the dragons after all!" Wendy exclaimed happily, grabbing Carla and throwing the white cat up into the air, much to the latter's chagrin.

"With this, we'll change the future for the better!" Lucy glanced to her future counterpart, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her which she returned.

They all bought it without even one question.

Oh how good he was in deceiving.

The members of Fairy Tail were all expressing their relief, flashing smiles to one another and words of reassurance; now, at least they stood a chance against the incoming threat and a good one. With the Eclipse Cannon, defeating 10000 dragons suddenly sounded like a walk in the park.

If only they knew how wrong they were.

As they all were too busy basking in their ease, they failed to realize that Future Natsu was looking at them and his expression despite the situation was not as jovial as one with would expect.

Yes, he did smile.

But a smile that had an ulterior meaning behind it.

A smile that Natsu took notice of.

"This sounds too easy if you asked me..." Natsu muttered to himself, his eyes covered by his pink locks as he looked with narrowed eyes at Future Natsu.

While Lucy and the rest were all celebrating about their chance of defeating the dragons, Natsu on the other hand was unusually silent the whole ordeal. He was leaning against the wall and glanced intently at his future counterpart. Something was off about him and one thing certainly confirmed Natsu's suspicion.

He reeked of evil.

And it bothered Natsu enormously that he smelled this dark.

Another part of the pinkette was also unconvinced by Future Natsu's claim that the Eclipse Cannon could defeat 10000 dragons. Hell, he was even skeptic about the whole '10000 dragons are currently heading towards Fiore'. Surely, if that many dragons were coming to the kingdom, someone would have noticed it by now. There was no way that they could arrive here undetected. And now, out of the blue, his future counterpart miraculously shows up and says that the Eclipse can be used as a cannon too? And capable of defeating that many dragons? Who weren't even sighted yet?

It sounded too convenient for his part, it sounded too simply to be possible.

It sounded too good to be true...

"...However, there is something else."

The Fairy Tail members refocused their attention on Future Natsu, their expressions curious.

The pinkette's gaze was completely devoid of emotions, almost as if it was chiseled from stone as he looked with serious eyes at his former fellow guild members. "In order to fire the cannon, there is one condition that must be met..." The pinkette informed as he hid his arm behind his back unbeknownst to them, his arm slowly being coated in black fire

"What condition?" The blonde summoner asked, unaware of the danger that was slowly coming.

Future Natsu grinned and a dark glint slowly crept inside his red eyes as he looked at the blonde. He stretched his arm out and shot a javelin made of pitch-black flames at the blonde.

"A sacrifice..." Lucy stared blankly at the spear made of black flames that was heading towards her as her mind had yet to process what was about to happen to her. Future Natsu's attack collided and it caused a strong tremor to reverberate throughout the ground and rubble started to fall off the ceiling. A large blanket of dust enveloped the place, concealing the Fairy Tail members in it.

"Must be made in order to open the gates." The long-haired pinkette finished as he looked at the cloud of dust while he lowered his arm, a calm expression on his face as he looked on.

* * *

For a moment, the halls were covered in the dusty clouds, rendering people unable to see what had happened to the mages of Fairy Tail. Growing tired of waiting, Future Natsu sent a wave of his arm, creating a strong gust that blew away the smoke.

"Oh? So you caught the blow, eh..." The smoke started to fade away and in front of the blonde-haired stood a man with his arms crossed; his arms were covered in black burn marks and deep cuts. "...Natsu"

The Fire Dragon Slayer looked at his counterpart with a heated glare as he stood in front of Lucy, his arms crossed in front of his chest. The fire mage could feel his knees buckle as unimaginable amounts of pain coursed through his being. He received Future Natsu's attack full force and it wasn't a light attack. This one's purpose was at least to knock out its receiver.

"D-damn that hurt." Natsu cursed as he carefully lowered his arms, his face contorted in agonizing pain. He couldn't believe it, flames actually hurt him! Never in his life was he burned. It was an alien feeling to him.

He couldn't describe it.

The Dragon Slayer's posture slowly slumped in and Natsu struggled to stand on his legs. "Y-you'll pay f-for tha-" The pinkette couldn't take it any longer and lost his conscious as he collapsed on the ground, unable to stay awaken because of the pain he felt.

"NATSU-SAN!" Wendy screamed in horror as she saw how her pink-haired friend collapsed onto the ground. She rushed towards the man's side in a fraction of a second and immediately took pulse height. As she pressed her ear on the man's chest, she could faintly discern a heartbeat. Wendy visibly relaxed when she felt Natsu's pulse, even though it was faint.

The rest of Fairy Tail glanced back at Future Natsu with angry glares and they started to take offensive stances.

"What the hell was that for!?" Loke demanded, his fist already glowing brightly in anger, but Future Natsu glanced with a look that said that he was hardly intimidated by their efforts to scare him.

Future Natsu looked down towards his counterpart." The fool caught the blow that was intended for Lucy. How utterly predictable. However he did make my job easier with this little stunt of his." The rosy-haired man commented dryly, ignoring their outburst as he looked at the prone form of his past counterpart. With a snap of the long-haired pinkette's fingers, Natsu was suddenly bathed in a large pool of liquid shadows that were slowly absorbing him into it.

"W-what is happening!? NATSU-SAN IS DISAPPEARING!" The dark-bluenette shouted fearfully, panicking as she saw the rosy-haired Dragon Slayer almost drown in the shadows.

Loke and Lucy were soon at the girl's side, each of them taking a hold of one of Natsu's arms and trying to pull him out of the shadows that were taking him away, but they met heavy resistance as they pulled.

"Dammit, we can't free him!"

"Come on Loke, pull harder!"

As much as the two tried to pull Natsu out of the shadows, they eventually were not strong enough to do so. They unwillingly released their hold on the pink-haired as they both fell on their backs. While Loke and Lucy stood up, they could lastly catch a glimpse of Natsu's fingertips disappear into the shadows that were slowly taking him away to good-knows where.

Glancing at the spot where Natsu vanished, Future Natsu sighed, almost as if he was relieved. "That takes care of another problem."

The pinkette's battle senses were suddenly ringing at an alarming rate and Future Natsu ducked to his right, avoiding a bright glowing fist from Loke that came from behind him before jumping back to create some space between him and the orange-haired man. Loke wasn't done and immediately made a dash for it before throwing another fist at Future Natsu's face. The pinkette waited for a moment before he quickly raised his hand and caught the bright glowing punch in his palm.

"What do you think you're doing, Loke? Do you actually think you can take _me _on?" Future Natsu chuckled arrogantly as he added some pressure on Loke's fist, who visible flinched at the pain he felt. But the orange-haired spirit wouldn't give Future Natsu the satisfaction of seeing him suffer under his strength.

"You arrogant bastard! Where the hell did you sent Natsu!?" Raising a pink eyebrow, Future Natsu looked at Loke as if he asked if the sky was blue.

"Where?" The rosy-haired repeated innocently, looking mockingly curious at Loke before a sneer crept its away at Future Natsu's face. "I'm right here, you overgrown pussy." Future Natsu gave a mockingly crooked smile at Loke, whose eyes burned with even greater anger as he heard how the rosy-haired Dragon Slayer mocked him.

"Why you-" Future Natsu smashed his fist into the side of Loke's face, making the spirit spit out a trail of saliva as he was sent tumbling towards the nearest wall, almost breaking the bricks. Loke slumped down slowly and he left behind him a big web of cracks inside the wall, showing how strong the force was behind Future Natsu's punch.

Lucy watched in horror as she saw how her spirit was sent flying like a ragdoll against the wall, running up to him with a concerned face. "Loke! Are you alright!?" the orange-haired failed to respond as only a pained groan came out of his mouth.

Seeing as how badly wounded the man was from that punch alone, the blonde summoner swung her golden key that belonged to Loke, sending him back to the Spirit World with the motion. "Thank you Loke, you've done enough. You can rest now..." Turning around, Lucy's blond locks shadowed her eyes as her gaze landed on Future Natsu. Her brown eyes practically stung at seeing the guy who resembled her best friend so much.

No, this man didn't look like Natsu, not one bit.

He was completely something else.

Not someone.

_Something._

"Monster..." The blonde whispered under her breath, earning her a questioning look from the her pink-haired friend's counterpart.

"Say that again? I didn't quite he-"

"YOU'RE A DAMN MONSTER! WHY ARE YOU DOING ALL THIS!?"

Future Natsu grinned from ear to ear as he took several steps forward, making Lucy and the rest take a step back as the cautiously watched every movement of the man.

"Why am I doing this? Shall I tell you why I'm-" Future Natsu was about to continue, but his ears picked up tremors from the ceiling, making him look up at said ceiling and frown at it.

Suddenly, a bright beam of light crashed from out the ceiling right in front of the pinkette and Future Natsu raised an arm to shield his eyes from the rubble that came falling down along. The rosy-haired man gave an annoyed grimace at the spot where the beam crashed into.

"Great..."

As the dust surrounded the place, Future Natsu already had a feeling who just decided to join them as he barely discerned the hair color the person had. The pinkette smiled expectantly as he waited.

This could prove to be entertaining...

* * *

Some moments passed and the smoke still didn't fade away. It ate away at Future Natsu's patience as the man stood there with his arms crossed in expectation.

"How long are you gonna hide behind the dust." Future Natsu asked impatiently as he grew tired of waiting. Eventually, Future Natsu eventually lost his patience and the pinkette swung his arm to the side, creating a strong whirl of wind that blew away the dust. As the dust started to fade, in the middle of it stood a man with azure-colored robes, frowning at Future Natsu as he looked his way.

"So you decided to play too, huh," Azure locks were blowing in the air and the man who entered the scene was none other than the leader of Crime Sorciëre himself. "Jellal..."

The azure-haired's frown deepened when he heard Future Natsu mutter his name.

"Natsu..." The ex-Wizard Saint nodded in recognition. " I already had a feeling that someone familiar was behind all this, but I never imagined that it would be _you_ of all people. That aside for now, I would like to know the answer as well."

Blinking, Future Natsu glanced at the bluenette with a dumbfounded look. "Answer? What answer..." The pinkette feigned as if he didn't know what the man was talking about as he had his arms crossed behind his head.

Jellal snorted in annoyance. "Don't play dumb with me, Natsu." In the blink of an eye, Jellal was in front of Future Natsu and held the man by his collar, his face inches away from the slightly shorter man he glared at. "What are you doing here..."

Instead of answering, Future Natsu's face morphed into a challenging smile as he grabbed Jellal's hand that held him up. "If you're so inclined to know..." The pinkette ignited his hand and black flames surrounded the rosy-haired's appendage. "Then fight me. Win, and I'll tell you; lose, and, well, what's the point in telling it a dead man."

The bluenette's eyes widened in shock and he instantly released his hold on the rose-haired man's collar. Jellal hissed when he opened and closed his hand several time and noticed the burn marks as he glanced at his hand. He looked back at Future Natsu and glared daggers at the rosy-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Get out of here, I'll handle Natsu, you guys go to the Eclipse Gate and see what you can do there." The azure-haired ordered the Fairy Tail members behind him, not looking at them as he did.

Lucy and the rest weren't really in an exact position to decline Jellal's request. They would only hinder him, they knew that.

Lucy nodded at the ex-Saint and took the lead as they started to run away. "We'll do, take care of that prick for us." The blonde-haired said and snarled as she directed her gaze towards Future Natsu.

With the Fairy Tail members away, Jellal returned his attention to his opponent in front of him. A realization dawned upon him and Jellal narrowed his eyes as he looked at Future Natsu.

"Those flames... That color... Don't tell me that's..."

"... **God Slayer Magic**?" Future Natsu finished. He shook his head slowly as he looked at his hand and activated his black flames. "You as well as I know that there is no such thing as **God Slaying Magic**. This is simply the true nature of someone who _mastered _**Dragon Slayer** **Magic**." The pink-haired Dragon Slayer explained simply.

Future Natsu then looked up and smiled at Jellal. "I'm brimming with excitement, Jellal. I wanna know who the stronger one is between the two of us." The pink-haired man proceeded and raised his hand, beckoning for the bluenette to come at him. "Let's see if you're truly the pathetic man Erza's always worrying about or not... Show me why you were once hailed as one of the Ten Wizard Saints... Show me... your true power, Jellal Fernandez."

The blue-haired wizard said nothing and simply stood there. Jellal then closed his brown orbs and let out a sad sigh, shaking his head before opening his eyes again, a small frown present on his face.

"I don't know why you're here, but whatever your intentions are, I can sense that they're not good." Jellal then cracked his fingers in anticipation as his face was back to its serious expression. "I'll knock some sense into your head, just like you did to me seven years ago... I promise you, Natsu."

The room where they were started to ripple with magical power as Future Natsu's body was engulfed by black flames while Jellal's being started to illuminate with a bright golden aura.

The ground was trembling by the sheer power release the two mages were exuding and small debris and rocks were levitating in the air.

One was glancing with a serious look at his opponent, truly not wanting to hurt the man who saved his life, but he wasn't given another choice.

The other smiled, enthusiasm coursing throughout his being at fighting an opponent like Jellal.

A fight between two powerful mages was about to begin.

And this was only the start.

* * *

At RI-IN Crystal Plaza, Crocus' Central Square, all of the participated guilds were gathered to have an audience with the king. After Toma explained the current situation Fiore was in, he half-expected that it would've caused an uproar. After all, going up against 10000 dragons was the same as saying that humans could move a mountain with their bare hands.

It was impossible.

If not 10000 dragons, they surely would face at least a few dozen of the dragons that survived the blast of Eclipse.

"Fighting dragons, huh... I hope they aren't such a hassle as that hot-head is." Gray chuckled dryly as he looked at the sky and noticed that the moon radiated differently then he remembered. The raven-haired then felt someone's hand on top of his shoulder and it made him look behind him only to meet the eyes of Lyon, he who he considered his brother during his time with Ur.

The white-haired couldn't help but frown at the sky as he looked up too. "The moon... doesn't it look eerie to you too?" Lyon commented as he noticed the change of color of the heavenly body.

"You're right; it does look a bit creepy, like it's an omen." Gray agreed as he stood there, looking at the moon with narrowed eyes.

"You guys never heard of a lunar eclipse?" Laxus asked as he joined the Ice Mages, receiving both a shake of their heads as an answer. The blond mage sighed before he looked up towards the moon. "Basically, what's happening is that Earthland, the sun and the moon are aligned and Earthland blocks out the sunlight that usually falls on the moon. It's an usual phenomenon that doesn't happen often." Laxus finished as kept his gaze at the slowly disappearing moon.

Laxus couldn't help but agree that something bad was about to happen.

"Children, prepare yourself! Any minute now, the dragons can arrive and we have to be as much prepared as possible!" The voice of Makarov commanded, making his guild members look up to him with expectant gazes. "We stand here, united as one family! As long as we believe in one another and ourselves, nothing will be strong enough to defeat us!"

Every member of Fairy Tail let out a battle cry in response and waited for the impending arrival of the creatures that raised destructive mages like Natsu, Sting and Gajeel, mages who were powerful enough to level entire cities if they wanted to.

That thought alone made some of the mages shiver in fright as they remembered how strong exactly Dragon Slayers were.

If their children were that destructive, how strong would their parents then be?

And that's when they heard it.

In the distance, they heard an earth-shattering roar that pierced the heavens with its power and created whirls of wind, blasting away the clouds and destroying several nearby buildings.

It completely frightened them to the core when they heard it.

* * *

Jellal opened his palm and shot several fast-moving beams of light at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. Future Natsu reacted by raising his arm and summoning his black flames before quickly slashing the air in front of him, creating a barrier consisting of his flames.

Jellal's beams clashed with Future Natsu's fire-made shield and it created a large cloud of dust that enveloped the rosy-haired Dragon Slayer in it.

The azure-haired sharpened his senses, waiting for Future Natsu to strike; he knew that the pinkette would use the cloud of dust that shielded him from his eyes to his advantage. Quickly glancing to his right and left, the bluenette found nothing, making him narrow his eyes.

Jellal didn't had to wait long as the blue-haired' senses told him that an object was coming at him from his behind, making him turn around and instantly catch the incoming projectile.

Future Natsu smirked enthusiastically at the ex-Saint as he felt that his fist was caught in Jellal's palm. "You're as fast as expected." Future Natsu praised as he looked Jellal in the eyes.

"You're no push-over either, Natsu." Jellal commented back as he held the long-haired man's fist tightly in his hand with the intention of not letting go. "If the circumstances were different, I would've actually enjoyed this." The azure-haired sighed sadly.

The pinkette laughed at hearing that. "Well, let's see how much you enjoy being beaten to a pulp."

Future Natsu quickly pulled his fist out of Jellal's hold before clasping the bluenette's wrist. The pinkette pulled hard at the blue-haired's wrist before burrowing his knee deep in the Jellal's guts, making him reach this stomach as he let out a soundless scream.

The rosy-haired wasn't done and placed both his hands firmly on the man's shoulders before delivering a skull-shattering headbutt to the man, sending him flying towards the other side of the hall.

Jellal firmly placed his hands on the ground and skidded to a halt as he regained his balance again and the blue-haired mage glared frantically at the pink-haired man. Jellal activated his **Meteor**, embedding his body in heavenly body light and he shot forward at neck-breaking speed towards Future Natsu.

The pinkette slightly recoiled back when he noticed that Jellal activated **Meteor**, tsking sharply as he took on a defensive stance.

Before the pinkette knew it, Jellal was already at his back making Future Natsu glance behind his shoulder in shock. Jellal delivered a powerful heel-kick engulfed in his **Heavenly Body Magic**, augmenting its strength to Future Natsu's face, making him spit out some blood before the pinkette crouched down and clenched the side of his face.

Jellal then swiped his arm, creating a bright explosion underneath Future Natsu as it sent the pink-haired tumbling over the ground before he crashed into a wall, leaving a large hole in it.

Jellal walked slowly towards the hole Future Natsu left with an emotionless expression. "Stop this Natsu. There is no way you can win this, just surrender and maybe the Council will show merc-"

A large torrent of black flames suddenly came out of the opening where Future Natsu crashed into, cutting off Jellal. The blast of black flames flew past the bluenette's face as it grazed only a few strands of his azure locks. Jellal could faintly hear behind him how Future Natsu's attack blasted through several walls and the azure-haired glanced behind his shoulder to get a look at the destruction it caused

He inwardly gulped when he saw the entire wall was missing...

The azure-haired then looked at the slowly form of Future Natsu coming out the hole he crashed into. "Surrender? The Magic Council showing mercy?" The pinkette began slowly as he stood up straight and dusted himself off. "Don't kid me Jellal... _You_ are telling me that I should turn myself in to the Council and hope that they would show some mercy? _You_, of all people..."

Future Natsu started to chuckle.

No, Future Natsu found this too witty to chuckle over.

So he laughed.

He laughed hysterically.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Jellal frowned at the laughing sight of Future Natsu, seeing the man burst into laughter like a maniac as he clutched the side of his face, not wanting to let the bluenette show that he was actually tearing up at how funny this was.

After Future Natsu got a hold of himself again, the pinkette's glance landed on Jellal as he looked condescendingly at the man. "I'm sorry for that, but you have to know that it's kinda hilarious; a man who had spent seven years in jail because of the Magic Council is now telling me to turn myself in... not to mention that said man broke out of Era and is now one of the most wanted people in Fiore... doesn't that sound, well, contradicting of you, Jellal?"

The azure-haired said nothing and stood rooted in his place as his brown eyes glanced towards the ground. As much as he wanted to deny it, Future Natsu was right and he did sound contradicting.

It was Jellal himself who decided to atone for his sins by going to Era's prison. At the time he thought that it would be best way to do so. But when he had spent some time there, however, he realized that he just threw away his life.

He would never be that naïve again.

"... Yes, it does."

"Good, now let's continue our fight, shall we?" Future Natsu offered nonchalantly, looked with an expectant glance at the former Wizard Saint.

Future Natsu received an answer in the form of Jellal stretching his hand out and summoning his magical golden seal. **"Heavenly Arrows!"**

Out of Jellal's seal several arrow-shaped beams of golden light shot out towards the rose-haired Dragon Slayer. The pinkette retaliated by smashing his fist into the ground beneath him as a large piece of rock shot upwards, courtesy of his punch. The pink-haired then proceeded with punching the large pile of rubble towards Jellal, crushing his arrows in the process as the large projectile headed the azure-haired's way.

Noticing this, the blue-haired quickly activated **Meteor **before charging forward, leaving a trail of light in his wake. The bluenette dodged the piece of rock by jumping on the side wall before bouncing off again towards the other side, repeating this as a zigzag trail of celestial light was left behind.

Future Natsu frowned as he tried to keep up with Jellal's impressive speed, his eyes trying to follow the mage, but he failed to do so.

Seeing that the pinkette wasn't able to keep up with him, the blue-haired man charged and focused his magic inside on hand before coming close in front of the rosy-haired Dragon Slayer, surprising him greatly.

Jellal planted the palm, where he charged his magic into, hard on Future Natsu's chest, knocking the air out of him. At that moment, the bluenette released the magical blast he charged inside his palm point-blank in front of Future Natsu, pushing the man back with the attack.

Future Natsu growled in annoyance as Jellal's attack pushed him further back. Igniting his hands in black flames, the pinkette closed them into fists before he brought them down as hammers on the beam of light Jellal shot at him, crushing the attack.

The pinkette snarled at Jellal in annoyance. "I'm getting tired of this." Future Natsu then grinned as he charged his magic. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

Widening his eyes, Jellal never saw the pinkette coming as he suddenly blasted the bluenette away with a powerful torrent of black flames that shot out of his open palm.

Future Natsu then charged forward, cracking the floor as he pushed himself away. The rosy-haired Dragon Slayer caught up to Jellal and grabbed the man by his collar before lifting him up into the air.

Channeling some of his magic to his hand, Future Natsu opened his hand and created a small orb of compressed fire. A sadistic grin spread across the pink-haired's face as he looked at Jellal.

"You mind if I send you flying right about... NOW!" Future Natsu implanted his hand with enough force to break stone as the azure-haired mage coughed violently when he felt Future Natsu's hand slam inside his stomach. The pink-haired then released the small orb of black fire and it connected with Jellal's guts, making the blue-haired man gasp in shock.

_"Oh shit..."_

The small ball of compressed fire soon changed into a large beam of black flames, blasting Jellal through the roof and leaving large hole into the ceiling. With a grin spread across Future Natsu's face, the pinkette looked into the hole the azure-head had left behind before igniting black flames underneath his feet as he chased after Jellal.

The battle for the future had started.

And its outcome would still be whispered about for a long time.

* * *

**Arite, I'm bored. I'm so bored and writer's block has completely destroyed me... This was supposed to be published... what... 3 weeks ago? Yes, something like that. But then, things happened and then another thing happened and blah, blah, blah.**

******This was written because the other stories cannot be updated for some reason that I CBA to say. Perhaps I'm just being a lazy bitch or something(prolly) or perhaps not, I don't know**

**I know, it awfully looks a lot like cannon... but fuck it, the changes will come after this chapter. And boy will the changes turn off some people. **

**Anyway, review it and... whatever the hell you're gonna do next after that, I'm not gonna ask for a fav or follow and whatnot.**


End file.
